Aquilamon (Advenuture)
'Aquilamon ' is the Champion form of Hawkmon and partner of Yolei of the DigiDestined. His known attacks are Grand Horn and Blast Rings. He can DNA Digivolve to Silphymon with Gatomon. He is voiced by Neil Kaplan in the English Version. Appearance Aquilamon is based on aqulia, the Latin word for eagle. History Digimon Adventure 02 Hawkmon first Digivolved into Aquilamon to battle Golemon. Golemon, having been created from a Control Spire by Arukenimon, was attempting to destroy a dam the kids had rebuilt, and Yolei was having trouble admitting to herself that she wanted Ken to show up and help them fight. When she admitted her feelings, her D-3 activated, the Hawkmon was able to Digivolve into Aquilamon, and destroy Golemon. Aquilamon appeared again to stop Minotarumon from destroying a bridge the kids had also rebuilt, and then again to help in the battle against Okuwamon. He and the other Champions were then seen destroying more Control Spires, and then he appeared to protect Yolei from the insect inhabitants of the Giga House, and later to battle BlackWarGreymon. While searching for Gatomon's lost tail ring, Yolei, Kari and Ken were attacked by a Blossomon, and Aquilamon and Gatomon were able to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon for the first time to destroy it. Aquilamon then appeared to try to help protect the first two Destiny Stones, but failed. Aquilamon DNA Digivolved with Gatomon to join in the battle to protect the fourth Stone, but failed again. He DNA Digivolved with Gatomon again to help protect the final Destiny Stone, and the timely first appearance of Shakkoumon turned the tide until Azulongmon emerged from the stone and stopped the fight. Aquilamon appeared again during the Christmas battle to DNA Digivolve with Gatomon, and then appeared again in Russia when Sora and Yolei and three Russian DigiDestined had to dispatched a squadron of Flymon and Mammothmon back to the DigiWorld. Aquilamon took part in the battle with SkullSatamon, but was easily beaten along with the other Champions and Ultimates, but Imperialdramon managed to defeat the villain by Mode Changing to his Fighter Mode. Aquilamon then DNA Digivolved with Gatomon to fight and destroy LadyDevimon, and then join in the battle against Daemon, to help send him to the World of Darkness. Aquilamon then appeared during WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon's duel to airlift Ken. Aquilamon was then present when the kids arrived in MaloMyotismon's dream dimension. After the kids defeated the illusions MaloMyotismon subjected them to, Hawkmon and all the other Digimon Digivolved into their separate forms at once, and Hawkmon, Aquilamon, Halsemon, Shurimon and Silphymon joined with all the other stages to battle MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Hawkmon could cross over, and so Silphymon went across, while the Aquilamon avatar faded away. Trivia *He doesn't appears in Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon and Digimon Adventure tri.. Gallery Digimon Adventure 02 Aquilamon_ring.jpg Aquilamon_soar.jpg Aquilamon and Garudamon with Kuwagamon, Snimon and Unimon.jpg Aquilamon in the Fight..jpg Aquilamon, Ken and Kyo.jpg Aquilamon Ready for Battle..png Stingmon and Aquilamon (After the Victory).jpg Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Aquilamon from Last Evolution Kizuna.jpg External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Aquilamon Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Genderless